


[Podfic] Method Acting

by Shmaylor



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Character Study, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tahani's inner monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: Tahani does some character work on the train.[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Tahani Al-Jamil/Eleanor Shellstrop
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I





	[Podfic] Method Acting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Method Acting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113152) by [jetpackrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetpackrat/pseuds/jetpackrat). 



> Recorded as part of the [Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3240434.html)

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/%5bThe%20Good%20Place%5d%20Method%20Acting.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Method Acting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113152)

**Author:** [jetpackrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetpackrat/pseuds/jetpackrat)

**Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 3 mins

**Download:** [mp3](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/%5bThe%20Good%20Place%5d%20Method%20Acting.mp3)


End file.
